Secret
by deathskeith
Summary: Noa has a secret...What is it and why does it effect Mokuba so bad?


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Mokuba stood there, stunned and in disbelief. Noah...Is my brother? Mokuba shook his head and took a step back.

"No way! Thats a lie! How can you be my brother? I've never met you before today!" Mokuba yelled, making a sweep with his hand. Noah smirked and took a step toward him.

"Its true, Gozaburo was my father. And since he adopted you, that makes you my brother, Mokie." Mokuba shivered at his nickname.

"Don't...Don't call me that! I hate that name!" It reminds me too much of the day we were adopted. The day Seto lost his smile and started to be different.

"Oh, did I hit a sore spot? Don't like that name, Mokie?" Noah laughed and continued to come forward. Mokuba backed away, his lower back connected with the couch back. Noah pushed him and he fell back on to it. His back connected with the floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet. Noah was smirking.

"Your brother isn't coming for you. Why would he save you? Your always getting him in to trouble, Mokie," he teased.

"Shut up!" Mokuba shouted at him, voice cracking a little. I wouldn't blame him, why would he want to save me? I'm always doing things like this!

Noah chuckled at the tone of voice. He kept walking forward, backing Mokuba in to the wall. The boy gasped as he suddenly felt the wall against his back. Noah moved in, planting a hand on either side of his head.

"Why would he save you? He has no idea where you even are. Face it, your big brother can't save you this time..." Noah said, looking stern.

He's right...I'm hopeless, what did Seto ever see in me as a brother? What did I see in myself as a brother? Mokuba turned his face away, he couldn't help it. I'm weak, even I know it. I can't fight, I can't fight for him. All I can do is throw my body in front as protection. I'm pathetic! A tear worked it's way in to the corner of his eye. It fell loose of his eyelash and tumbled down his cheek. I'm pathetic...I've never seen Seto cry, but I do it all the time. I cry for the both of us. I hate this!

Mokuba blinked in surprise, a hand came up and wiped away his tear. He turned his head and looked in to Noah's eyes.

"I'll never treat you that way, Mokuba. I'm the only one you can trust..." Noah leaned in, his breath was hot against the boy's collarbone. "I'm the only one who cares about you. You can believe in anything I say." Mokuba tilted his head up. He brought his hands up and rested them on Noah's shoulders. The boy was a good foot taller, his hair tickling Mokuba's nose every time he breathed in. He made a small noise as Noah kissed his throat. Mokuba squirmed a little but stayed against the wall. Noah raised his head so he whispering in the boy's ear. "I'm the only one who can have you...Mokie."

Mokuba struggled then, his hands pushed desperately against the older boy. His eyes went wide and unseeing. Noah grabbed him by the hips, keeping his captive against the wall.

"Stop it! Leave me alone Noah!" Mokuba slammed his fists in to the older boy's chest. Noah backed off and Mokuba was free. He quickly ran across the room, toward the door that lead to the virtual forest. That is where I saw Seto last...

He threw open the door and sprinted. The grass crunched under his feet. He didn't dare look back, but he did anyway. As he did he ran in to something. Something solid and breathing. Two arms came up and trapped him. Mokuba struggled and tried to pull free.

"Mokuba!" the voice yelled.

The boy stopped and looked up. Seto was looking down at him, worry and concern clear in his eyes. Mokuba was flushed and breathing hard, he blinked a few times and relaxed.

"Seto," Mokuba sighed, letting his head fall against his brother's chest. Seto fell to his knees and caressed his brother against his chest.

"Mokuba, are you alright? Where is Noah? Did he do anything to you?" Kaiba asked, hold tightening a little. Mokuba shook his head. His forehead rubbing against his brother's shirt in the act.

"No...I'm fine, just a little tired and worn. I'll be fine in a bit." Mokuba suddenly remembered something, he pulled his head back and looked at Seto.

"Seto, Noah he...He says he is Gozaburo's son. Doesn't that make him our step brother?" Seto looked at him, his brow went down and he was quiet.

"Why would he say that? He was probably just trying to get in to your head. We can't believe anything Noah tells us here." Mokuba blinked and relaxed. He is probably right, Noah is a liar. Why did I ever doubt him, I feel foolish. Mokuba's eyes grew heavy. That time spent with Noah wore him out, he felt himself slipping. Kaiba caught him just as he fell to his knees. Mokuba opened his eyes, just a crack was all he could manage.

"Mokuba! Whats wrong? What happen? Mokuba!" Kaiba shook his brother gently, waiting for answers. Mokuba didn't have the strength, he collapsed the rest of the way. His eyes fell shut, he heard sounds growing distant. His world was starting to blur. He only remembered his brother yelling his name. Everything else was black and gone. Seto caught and held him as he passed out in his arms. For Mokuba, only the slight ring of Noah's laughter echoed and haunted him in his mind. Like father...Like son.

**R&R**


End file.
